Batman and Wonder Woman
by Redd Eyez
Summary: Jean thinks about how a certain man with his boyish charm makes her feel while Scott think about how a certain badtempered red head makes him feel.


**I know everyone's waiting for the next chapter of Begging Always Helps and the sequel of Deep Within but I was bored and felt like writing this instead of working of my project due next week. This chapter is in Jean's pov. If you want to know how I'm doing with all my fics then check out my profile because I feel like just getting on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Jean or Scott or anything mentioned in this fic because if I did I would be able to pay private tutors to school me at home and not give me any homework so I'd have more free time to write more and more fics and post at least one per day. But I don't own so don't sue.

* * *

**

I didn't believe in love. I believed in friendship, infatuation, lust, or plain old attraction. That's how come I didn't know what hit me when I met Scott because I felt all that. I didn't even know some of those feelings existed when I met him. Hell, when I met him I was ten and just came out of a coma. I didn't know feelings could go so deep for someone. The only person I loved before I met Scott at that time was my rag doll.

I soon figured out that there's different types of love. You could feel love at first sight, but that's almost never love only attraction, or you could become friends then feel love.

I felt both. Maybe it was the typical boy-next-door thing that I fell for or maybe his boyish charm or maybe both. I don't know. It didn't make it any easier as we grew up. Scott became a man... A very, very hot man. When you fall in love with someone like Scott Summers it's very hard to fall out of love.

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I got scared and wanted to run at the first sight of trouble. It's just it was always hard to stay mad at that man. Scott knew the power he had over me and sometimes he'd take full advantage of it but other times he knew when to back off.

I don't get why everyone says I look even more beautiful when I'm mad. I think I look scary. When I get mad enough at Scott I think I look like a bitter wife that doesn't get any and wants a divorce. Excuse the bluntness but it's the truth. Thankfully, the harder we fight the sweeter the make-up is.

When you have sex with someone as talented at Scott (yes he's the best at what he does) you soon forget everything you ever hated, worried about, and cried about. Sometimes it feels like he takes me to another world and it's just the two of us. Being with him makes us both forget we're supposed to be perfect, robots with no faults. And it's not like I had sex with anyone other than Scott, he was my first, but I can tell that no one at the mansion (even though I don't know who's having with who or want to know any details for that matter) is as satisfied as I am, so why would I want anyone other than the person I grew up with?

The truth is sex with Scott isn't just sex. It's the trust part that makes it more important and mind blowing. Because we've known each other for so long the trust's always been there so you'd think we'd have sex and get it over with, right? Wrong! One thing I've noticed about Scott is he never seemed to be confident in his skin. It seemed like he could never trust himself. So when it came to sleeping together Scott shut his eyes tight even though he was wearing his sleeping goggles for fear of it budging and letting some of the beams out.. It took a couple of months to coax him into either keeping his eyes open or taking the glasses off period. He finally surrendered after that. But when we're together we're just us. We can act like ten year olds again.

Scott used to have no problem showing his sense of humor when we were kids. He could even bring the Professor to tears from laughing. Now, when he's in front of everyone, he's stone. Sometimes, when we're in training, I could mistake him for Batman, he's all dark and crabby for lack of a better word.. He barks at them for making mistakes and not following orders. He never has to yell at me because he knows I'll yell back just as hard.

Sometimes he'll slip and make me mad and yell at me. Not loud but loud enough to let me know he's mad. When he has his moments like those I don't help. Sorry but I'm very temperamental. So I just yell back and stalk out of the room. When he finally cools down he comes to me to apologize. Once he says sorry I say sorry too and then we throw each other down on the floor, or whatever hard surface there is at the moment, and take each other like animals.

Love is like playing a game. When you're in the middle of the game you have ups and downs but in the end it's all worth it. Sometimes if you play with the right person the game becomes very fun for you.

* * *

**This is a two-shot so the next chapter will be Scott's pov.**

**So what'd you think? I know, I know what you're thinking, 'Shut up and start working on Begging Always Helps!' I promise I'll update sometimes next week but first I want feedback! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
